Diskussionsfaden:GMod-Foxy/@comment-26020050-20150516101207/@comment-26204119-20150516101932
Ja, das finde ich auch sehr merkwürdig. Aber seine Meinung ist, dass er nichts dagegen hat. Zumindest steht das in seiner automatisierten E-Mail, die man erhält, wenn man ihn anschreibt. Nicht wundern, zu dem Zeitpunkt war FNaF 3 noch nicht draußen. Zitat aus Scotts E-Mail: Hi, thanks for the email. Forgive this automated response but please understand that I get hundreds of emails an hour and can't reply to all of them, even though I wish I could. I enjoy the FNaF community and appreciate your support! Five Nights at Freddy's 3 is in production! Please do not email me asking any questions about it; NO questions about FNaF3 will be read or answered! Concerning fan-games: I love to see fan games and encourage them as long as they are free with no monetization (no ads or DLC) and do not infringe on anyone elses rights. Please clearly label your game as a fan game, and as a courtesy please do not name your game Five Nights at Freddy's 3, 4, etc, as it may cause confusion. I reserve the right to have fan-games removed if they duplicate the original games too closely or if I feel it is necessary for some other reason. No mobile versions of Five Nights at Freddy's fan-games will be permitted. Any for-profit games including FNaF settings, characters or themes will be taken down. Please be supportive of people in the community and those creating fan-games. You have the power to build people up or tear them down, please be something positive in the lives of people around you. Please be aware that there have been people posing as me on Twitter, Twitch, Tumblr, Instagram and other sites using fake accounts. I do not have a twitter, tumblr, twitch, or Instagram account. Please make sure to believe only reliable sources such as my official website scottgames.com, or the official Steam pages for Five Nights at Freddy's 1 and 2. Be aware that I do not read or consider other people's ideas for sequels. I'm also not currently looking for voice actors or partners, nor am I currently doing interviews. Please do not call any phone numbers that you think may be associated with the game; there are NO phone numbers associated with the game or marketting; all locations are fictional. If you need a refund, please contact the store from which you bought your game as there are refund policies in place there. Concerning permissions: I love seeing fan art and reading fan-fiction! However, you cannot sell merchandise or other Five Nights at Freddy's related material without written permission. For iPhone and Android users, be aware that phones with less than 512 megs of ram, like ipod gen 3 and 4, will crash during gameplay as mentioned on the store page. The game runs on most modern phones. I'm unable to personally troubleshoot performance issues on individual phones. For business inquiries, or if you still need help with a refund, please email me at scottcawthon@yahoo.com. NO questions about Five Nights at Freddy's 3 will be answered! Thank you! -Scott